supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
T.K. gets his wish granted via Make-A-Wish Foundation
Transcript see little T.K., age 2 1/2, in his room playing with his Mickey Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Donald Duck, Pluto and Goofy plushies Sylvia: "T.K., what is one wish you would want to come true, sweetie?" T.K.: "I want Disney World for birthday and Mickey Mouse!" see a stack of Disney Sing-A-Long Songs DVD's (Campout at Walt Disney World, Beach Party at Walt Disney World, Disneyland Fun, Happy Haunting and Flik's Musical Adventure) next to a TV set Sylvia: "I'll see what the Fairy Godmother can do, darling." comes into T.K.'s room Corey: "Hi, T.K., how are you doing, little brother?" smiles at Corey Cut to: talks to Chris about T.K.'s wish and they contact a charity organization called Make-A-Wish Sylvia: "Hello, this is Sylvia Balkov. I would like to refer a child who has a life-threatening illness." Caller: "What is the child's name and age?" Sylvia: "T.K., short for Tyler Keith, and he is 2 1/2 years old." Caller: "What is T.K.'s illness, ma'am?" Sylvia: "He has had Spina bifida since he was born, and he still has it." Caller: "What is T.K.'s wish, ma'am?" Sylvia: "To go to Walt Disney World for his 3rd birthday to Meet Mickey Mouse." Caller: "Do you have health insurance?" Sylvia: "Yes, I do, we're covered by Kaiser Permanente." Caller: "What is the doctor's name?" Sylvia: "Dr. Dalton Smith, you can contact him at (307)-555-9987." Caller: "your relationship with T.K.?" Sylvia: "I'm his mother," 2 days later, the wish granters from Make-A-Wish Foundation arrive with a limousine Duncan: "Mom, Dad, look! A big black, fancy car parked outside our house!" Lisa: "What's a car doing outside, mommy?" Sylvia: "Oh, those must be the people from Make-A-Wish Foundation." Corey: "What's going on, mom?" Sylvia: "Hi, I'm Sylvia Balkov, T.K.'s mother, how are you?" Send-Off Party for T.K. see a Mickey Mouse cake, some cupcakes, chips, dip, candy, a send-off bucket filled with crayons, markers, a play pack, coloring books and a chalk board The Balkov Family goes to Walt Disney World Chris: "Everybody in the big fancy car, kids!" gets in the limousine first, helping T.K. in and Judy climb in, followed by Duncan and Kyle Angie, Eliza, Yasmin and Jessie hop into the limousine, followed by Sylvia and Chris Sylvia: "Let's get you into your car seat, T.K., everyone else in your booster seats." nurse, Kelsey, walks into the limousine as well Arriving at Give Kids the World Village Tour guide: "you will be staying in a 2 bedroom villa, complete with a full kitchen and a living room." guide points at the villa where T.K. and his family will be staying tour guide: "Now I'm going to show you Marc's Dino Putt, named after Marc McConnell, a kid who came to Give Kids the World. Marc's Dino Putt...is a 7-hole putt golf course donated by Universal Studios Orlando. tour guide leads the family over to Marc's Dino Putt Chris: "Look at that, guys." Sylvia: "Wow, it's so amazing. Duncan, Corey, kids, look over there." Yasmin/Eliza/Corey/Lisa/Duncan: "Cool!" Kyle/Kim/Angie/Judy/Jessie: "Wow!" T.K.: "Ooh!" points at the cheery colorful dinosaur statues Tour guide: "Now I'm going to take you to Amberville...and then we'll take you to the Caring Center, the Castle of Miracles and the Ice Cream Palace." Sylvia: "See, T.K.? This is the Ice Cream Palace, and that is the Castle of Miracles..." smiles in delight Sylvia: "And that over there, sweetie, is the Caring Center..." One hour later Tour guide: "That's all I have for you folks. If you have any questions, come see me. God bless your heart, little T.K." Category:Make-A-Wish Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts